A Second Chance
by Red0313
Summary: The moment Mulder finds out that Scully is carrying his child.
1. Chapter 1

"I guess I just don't know where I belong," he said, solemnly. It hurt my heart to hear him say that. He belonged with me. Didn't he know that?

"What do you mean, Mulder," I cried. I looked at him and he seemed speechless. He said nothing, and gave me nothing to go on. So I tried talking to him.

"I don't think you will ever understand what it was like for me. First, learning of your abduction and then learning that you were dead only to find that you were actually alive this whole time," I spat out.

He was still speechless. I was pissed off. I wanted to smack him and run away all at the same time. But, what I really did was far worse.

"You're right, Scully, I don't understand," he said in a soft whisper, obviously trying to hold back his sadness.

"Well, let me enlighten you, Mulder," I raised my voice, not carrying about his feelings any longer.

He gave me the look that said continue, and I tore right into him. I fixed my posture, crossed my arms, and made him believe. I wanted him to believe. I wanted him to feel my pain, to share it with me.

"Alright, put yourself in my shoes, Mulder. Pretend that you're in the hospital, and you have just found out that I have been abducted," I tried. "Imagine, how helpless I felt."

"I don't have to imagine, Scully, you have been taken from me, multiple times," he shot back.

"Yes, Mulder, but this is different," I yelled.

"Now, pretend that you have to go back to our work, searching for me, with a new partner. A partner who is skeptical and maybe untrustworthy. This partner was brought in to help me find you, and he did just that."

He sat there, lifeless, waiting for me to make my point. At least he was listening. I walked over to him and sat in front of him, so that he could feel my pain. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Imagine a few months down the road, you found me. My lifeless, battered body lying on the cold, hard ground. There is not a damn thing you can do for me. Pretend that you are holding my broken body, and tell me how you feel," I dared him.

"I can't, I don't want to imagine life without you," he pleaded.

"Well, I had to, Mulder. I had to bury you," I screamed, standing up. "I had to accept that I would never, ever see your face, hear your voice, or touch you ever again," I yelled, looking down at him. He seemed so child like.

"Scully," he pleaded.

"No, Mulder. I accepted it. I had no other choice. I had to move on with life. I had no other choice but to continue on with our work, because I believed that's what you would want. Everything I do is for you. I mourned your death. I thought of you ever night and every day."

At this point, I was pretty angry. I was tearing up and shaking. But, I needed to get this out. I never talked to anyone of these weak moments in my life, and I guess it was time.

"Now, pretend that a few months later, you get a call in the middle of the night. A call that makes your heart stop. Imagine hearing that you had buried me alive. Imagine, that all of the sudden, I am no longer dead. I am alive, and you find that your prayers have been answered. You'll get to hold me and hear my voice again. It's the best news you could h for," I smile through tears.

"When you get to the hospital, I look like me, but I don't. I look dead," I force him to believe.

"I sat there with you, Mulder, hoping that you would pull through. I didn't care what you looked like, because I was just glad to have you back. As long as you were alive, I didn't care."

"Scully, it's good to be back. I missed you. The entire time I was gone, all I remember is you. All I did was scream your name. I held onto surviving, hoping that I could make it out alive, so that I could come back to you."

"You are back with me, Mulder. This is our second chance. Why are you pushing me away," I ran over to him, grabbing his hands in mine.

"Scully, how could we possibly have a second chance? You're pregnant. You have moved on, and I understand that. I am truly happy for you. I always wanted this for you," he says, pointing at my belly. "You're going to be a great mother."

"I don't understand, Mulder. You're leaving me because I am pregnant? I thought you wanted this," I couldn't believe him. "We talked about this. I thought we were stronger than that, Mulder."

"Scully, help me understand what is going on," he asks.

"Mulder, I am carrying your child. This is our baby. I moved on with life because of this baby. The only reason I could carry on is because I was carrying a part of you. This baby was my saving grace" I said, bluntly.

"But, how," he asks.

"Mulder, don't be an idiot. You know exactly how. I am leaving, Mulder. Enjoy wallowing in self pity, because I'm done."

I grab my coat, and storm out of his apartment. All of the things Mulder has said to me, this really takes the cake. How could he possibly think that I had moved on to someone else? Was he really that stupid? Maybe...

TBC.

RED

Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed. In fact, I would really appreciate them!


	2. Chapter 2

Scully stormed out, and I am torn between following her and letting her be. Something tells me that if I don't follow her, I will ruin everything. Sometimes it is best to let Scully stew and let it go, but this is different. This isn't about me raising my voice because of a case. This was me hurting Scully on so many different levels. This was different. If I don't follow her, she won't believe that I do truly love her. Right now, she is going to be scary and difficult as hell, but there is a chance I can fix this. It may be slim, but worth a shot.

I follow her out the door and catch her calling for a taxi. I can see her shoulders are slumped and I hear a sniffle.

"Scully, please don't go. Please come back inside. We have to talk about this." She turns to me, and her eyes go wide. She's either really pissed or surprised to see that I have followed her.

"Why, Mulder. Is your pity party not over? Do you need me to be there so that you can hurt me some more? Are you not finished," she shoots back. I knew she was going to be mean and difficult. This is how she handles things. She says hurtful things, and she resorts to anger. Honestly, I don't blame her. I deserve it. I hate myself right now.

"Scully, please. I need you to come back up stairs. Don't leave me," I beg with my eyes. She looks at them and I can see she has relented.

"Mulder," she says. But that is all she says. She can't come up with an excuse. She has no excuse, so she lets me win.

"Fine, but I am not staying for long. You have ten minutes," she points her finger at me.

"That's completely fine. That's all I need," I say, reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me, Mulder. I am not happy with you," she proverbially slaps me in the face. I look hurt but she doesn't care.

We walk back up to my apartment in awkward silence. I was trying to form a game plan, but I honestly had nothing. What was I supposed to say? Sorry I didn't think the baby was mine. No, that would straight piss her off. That would be the best way to get slapped.

We make it to my couch, but she stays standing while I sit down. She fixes herself in a defensive posture, which makes things more intimidating. I've always been scared of Scully. I know exactly what she is capable of. She has my heart in the palm of her hands.

"Time is running out, Mulder." She warns me.

"Scully, I don't even know how to explain my behavior. It's been completely inappropriate and unfair. I deserve nothing but a slap across the face. But you have to understand, Scully, that I just came back. I don't know how long I've been gone, and I don't have any recollection of anything."

"Mulder, I understand that. I am hurt that you thought I had moved on from you. Yes. I accept that you didn't realize that I was carrying your baby. It was still a slap in the face, though," she starts.

"What truly pissed me off, Mulder, was that you shut me out. You were cold and distant, and all I needed was you. I needed you, and you weren't there. You were too busy pouting," she says, sitting next to me.

"Mulder, you have been out of my life for months. I was broken. Then you are back, and all you want is to leave me again. I am carrying your child. I am doing this alone, when all I wanted was to do this with you. I want to share this miracle with you. He is a miracle." I see a tear form, and my heart breaks.

"Scully, I am so sorry," I offer pathetically.

"I can't accept that right now, Mulder. You hurt me badly. You left me alone. You promised you'd never do that to me. You don't do that to someone you claim to love."

"I do love you, Scully. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I need you. I don't know why I acted the way I did. I was surprised. I was caught off guard. I thought you loved someone else, so I tried to back away. I wanted to grant you happiness. If that other man truly made you happy, I didn't want to stand in your way. You deserve so much more," I spit out.

"Mulder, I could never love anyone else besides you. You know that. I told you that. I can't believe you would actually think that I could love again. How long have you known me? How long did it take for me to completely allow myself to love you? Why would it be any different with someone else? How could you think that of me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just jumped to conclusions," I say, grabbing her hand. She stiffens a little, but she wants to show that she is trying to accept my apology so she relaxes.

"I messed up, Scully. I know I did. Please try to forgive me. I will give you as much time as you need. Just know that I never meant to hurt you. You have to know that."

She rests her head on my shoulder, leaning back on the couch. I take this as a good sign, but I don't dare jump to another conclusion without proof.

"Mulder, I just missed you so much. I can't bear the thought of losing you again. This hurts, Mulder. I feel like you don't trust me. That's something that I have always held dear to my heart. I need your trust. Without trust, you and I are pointless."

"It may seem that way, Scully," I start, running my fingers through her hair. "But you are the only one I trust. I panicked. I panic when it comes to you. It's something I have always done. I am truly sorry for shutting you out and thinking less of you. But, I have nothing but love and respect for you. I will work my best to earn my rightful place in your heart again."

"Oh, Mulder. You've never left your place. You've just royally pissed me off. With a little time, we can get passed this. But, it's not going to be easy. This was a low blow. Nothing could have hurt me worse. I thought you were going to leave us behind again. Do you have any idea how frightened I was?"

"Yes, I saw it in your eyes. And I hate myself for what I see in there. I used to see love, but right now all I see is hurt. I hope that someday soon, I can get passed that."

"I have faith in you, Mulder. I've seen how passionate you are. When you want something, you get it. There will be no expectation when it comes to me."

I kissed her head, and she didn't even flinch. I am heading in the right direction. "I will fix this. I promise you. I am going to make us better. Just keep having faith in me."

"I trust you, Mulder," she smiles. My heart flutters and I feel a small victory,

"I trust you, too. Now let's get you to bed. You look exhausted. I will even tuck you in," I try.

"Actually, Mulder. I am kind of hungry. It's been a couple hours since I have eaten. Do you think we could eat first, then bed?" She looks at me, and I am not even going to say no. I know how pregnant women are when it comes to food.

"Anything for you, Scully. What will it be?"

"Ugh, I am craving something spicy but cheesy. I don't know," she whines. I chuckle a bit.

"Alright, how about pizza with a side of hot wings," I offer to her. Her eyes widen and I know I have hit the jackpot.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's do that," she smiles.

"From now on, Scully, I am going to be there. We will finish this pregnancy out together. Every step of the way. I will fetch you ridiculous foods in the middle of the night, hold your hair while you puke, and take you to Lamaze. I want to do this with you." I walk over and plant a kiss on her forehead, resting mine there for a few extra seconds.

"Okay. Lucky for you, I am past the sickness, but I wouldn't mind a slave. I put two different heels on this morning," she smiles, waddling her way to the bathroom.

Yes, it is a victory. She has relaxed dramatically, and we are going to be okay. I am going to be a dad, and I get to experience the dad things. I am not going to mess this up.

"Mulder, I am stealing a shirt from your drawer. Hope you don't mind that I stretch it out," she yells from the bedroom.

"That's fine, Scully. But, that is your sleep shirt from now on, so pick a good one," I tease back.

She walks out in one of my dark grey t-shirts. One of my favorites, I might add. And she looks fantastic. Even pregnant, I find Scully beautiful.

"Alright, is that food here yet. I'm going to starve to death," she exaggerates.

I laugh out loud. "No, but I can make you a snack, if you are hungry," I offer her.

"No, but a cup of tea would be appreciated," she asks.

"Not a problem. My wish is your command."

She walks over to me, kisses my lips gently and says, "I need you, Mulder. Don't ever leave me again."

I smile at her, and then I kiss her back. Yeah, we are going to be just fine. I walk into the kitchen, looking back at Scully. She has made herself a home on the couch, flipping through the channels. She looks totally content and comfortable. You wouldn't even guess we just had a fight. Maybe she really did just need me.

I never saw the dependent side of Scully. It freaked me out for half a second, but then I smiled to myself. This was a good thing. Her finally letting me do things for her, it was a good thing. She didn't need me to do them, she was capable. She let me, because she knew I wanted to be there for her. She sure has changed, but definitely for the better. I was looking forward to this new adventure with her.

"Mulder, are you going to just stare at me, or make me my tea," she cracked her whip at me, not even looking away from the television. Yes, this will be an adventure.

THE END

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS.


End file.
